


Novellus

by eorumverba



Series: piercing au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Taemin’s mouth opens, then closes as they pout, “I don’t know. But we can figure it out, together,” Taemin looks hopeful now, shy even, “will you?”





	

Jonghyun is seriously thinking about firing Jinki. This is like the fifth day in a _row_ that his intern has gone out to lunch with that new tattoo artist next door. Like how do you just leave your boss to have lunch with some tall frog tattoo guy? _Rude_. But then, Jinki always brings something back for Jonghyun, so. He might not fire Jinki after all.

But still, what the _hell_ , Jinki. Jonghyun makes a note to whine to Jinki about how lonely he is, and then the door open and shuts quietly.

The first thing Jonghyun sees when he looks up is a gray beanie and a white sweater and jeans, and then they look up as they pull of their beanie (they have _sweater paws_ ) and holy _shit_ , Taemin looks like a fairy. Taemin smiles at him, eyes squinting up into little crescent moons, but Jonghyun barely notices because their hair is this soft cotton candy pink color and they look like a fairy prince. Or princess? Or - whatever.

Taemin is looking at him expectantly, nervously, and Jonghyun winces. “Say that again?”

I-“ Taemin’s cheeks flush pink and they play with their hands, only the fingertips shown from beneath their shirt, "I wanted to know if you wanted to be my boyfriend.”

Shit. Shit. _What_. “But Kibum-”

“He really likes you too! Really!” Taemin’s face is open, honest, and Jonghyun wants to fold them up and put them in his pocket.

“Are you - _me_?”

“Yeah, you,” Taemin brushes their hair behind their ears, “Kibum couldn’t stop talking about you after you gave me these,” Taemin touches the studs in their ears, “and I asked if I could ask you, and he was fine with it. And we both really, really want you to be with us, so-”

“How would that work?” Taemin’s mouth opens, then closes as they pout, “I don’t know. But we can figure it out, together,” Taemin looks hopeful now, shy even, “will you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Their first date goes anything but smoothly. They’ve decided to meet at Jonghyun’s - Taemin and Kibum arrive together, looking flawless except for a reddening mark on Taemin’s neck. Kibum spends a good ten minutes in the bathroom fixing his hair, which Jonghyun spends staring at how cute Taemin is as they play with their phone.

“So, where are we going?” Kibum asks when he finally comes out, and Jonghyun shrugs.

“I was thinking we could just stay here, watch a movie or something.”

Kibum looks scandalized, and Taemin laughs. “Don’t worry, we can do something else next time.”

“We’d _better_ ,” Kibum settles himself to Taemin’s left and Taemin leans into the gesture as they look for something on tv.

Jonghyun feels oddly out of place watching them converse in quiet tones, cuddled together, but then Taemin catches his gaze and beckons him over with a soft smile, and Jonghyun nearly elbows them when he tries to get comfortable. Eventually, they get settled somehow, curled up together on the couch, and Kibum finds some Disney movie and _demands_ that they watch it.

Taemin’s stomach growls and Jonghyun untangles himself from their mess to order food, and when he gets back, he sees Taemin and Kibum lazily kissing, just lips brushing against lips. He decides that he wants that too, but then. How could he just. Ask that?

So then it’s not until they’re sated with beef and rice when Taemin leans over and places their head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, tangling their fingers together idly, and Jonghyun nearly cries of happiness. He doesn’t know who moves first, but suddenly they’re inches away from each other, breathing the same breath, and Jonghyun realizes, doesn’t care, that his hand is trembling as it comes up to caress Taemin’s cheek. Taemin smiles shakily, eyes on Jonghyun’s lips, and then they’re kissing, gentle, insistent.

It’s Taemin that pulls away, looks over to Kibum, who has an amused smile on his lips. He leans forward and tilts Jonghyun’s chin to him before pressing a kiss that’s so, so different from Taemin’s, to Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun is dizzy when he pulls away, and the low laugh that follows him doesn’t help. Then Taemin and Kibum are kissing again, and then Taemin settles into the couch, a happy grin flirting with their lips as they watch the tv screen again.

“You guys taste like beef,” Kibum mutters, and Jonghyun snorts, wrapping his arm around Taemin’s shoulders and not even trying to hide his grin when Kibum wriggles closer to be included in the gentle touch.

They’re not conventional, and none of this even makes sense, but Taemin’s right. They’ll figure it out, together.


End file.
